


Make You Mine

by badmelk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo "No Game" Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo has a crush, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Stalker Kylo, star wars filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmelk/pseuds/badmelk
Summary: Kylo serenades Rey through their force bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm excited to share my first contribution to the Reylo fandom. I've written a song from Kylo's POV, and my husband indulged me by recording vocals. Not to be taken too seriously!

[Click here to listen to Make You Mine](http://thebrownstreaks.bandcamp.com/track/make-you-mine)

The green grass was moist under Rey's feet as she walked to her favorite meditation spot. Ach-To had been a welcome change from the oppressive heat of Jakku. Rey relished the fresh morning breeze on her face as she climbed the stone steps leading up the mountain. When she reached the top, she sat down next to the small white flowers. Rey closed her eyes and began to feel the Force swell within her.

 

“ _You haunt me...”_

 

Rey's eyes snapped open. Where had that come from?

 

“ _I see your face when I close my eyes...”_

 

Okay she was going crazy. How could she hear-- singing?

 

“ _You were so fierce, so beautiful in your rage. I touch the scar you gave me and think of you...”_

 

Oh crap. Is that _Kylo Ren_ singing?

 

“ _You branded me, I'm yours!”_

 

Rey's jaw dropped. Wha?

 

“ _Come to me...”_ Um, no.

 

“ _Join with me...”_ I'm not turning!

 

“ _Balance me or I will find you and make you mine...”_ Is that a threat? I beat you before, I can do it again!

 

“ _You cant hide, cause I'm in your mind, you're part of me, I will make you mine...”_ I'm not yours!

 

Rey decided that she better tell Master Luke about this. She stood up and was bombarded by more singing.

 

“ _Its a matter of time, I am your destiny...”_ No you're not!

 

“ _My dark and your light...”_

 

Rey was trying very hard to ignore him but his voice was kept going.

 

“ _With you I feel complete..”_

 

“ _Soon you'll be back where you belong- WITH ME!”_ I don't belong with you!

 

“ _Its the will of the Force...”_ Doubt it.

 

_“Come to me_

_Join with me_

_Balance me_

_or I will find you_

_and make you mine_

_You cant hide_

_cause I'm in your mind_

_You're part of me_

_I will make you mine..._ ”

 

Could he really find her? Rey was a little bit worried as she hurried down the steps to Master Luke's hut.

 

“ _You're mine..”_ I'm no one's!

 

“ _You hear me...”_

 

“ _YOU'RE MINE!”_

 

Rey rushed inside the hut. Luke was up and on his feet waiting for her. Rey tried to explain why she was there panting, but more song interrupted her...

 

“C _ome to me_

_Join with me_

_Balance me_

_or I will find you_

_and make you mine_

_You cant hide_

_cause I'm in your mind_

_You're part of me_

_I will make you mine..._ ”

 

Before she could utter a word, Luke said, “I know Rey. I heard it through you. Boy's got it bad.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Master Luke looked at Rey with his kind eyes and said, “He likes you. Ben's always been so dramatic. He has no idea how to talk to girls.”

 

Rey felt surprised, disgusted, and weirdly flattered. She has never had someone 'like' her before. She wished it wasn't a crazy dark-side patricidal maniac. “But Master, he said he could find me! If he could find me then he can find you too!”

 

Luke smiled, “I'm not worried. He obviously doesn't want to hurt you. His desire for you may be the catalyst he needs to return to the light.”

 

Rey nodded and sat down. She had a lot to think about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr  
> @trashymctrasherson


End file.
